


A wedding

by GabycatStark13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Everyone Makes an Appearance - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Gen, Or fluff, Wedding, captainhill past, depends on which side are you on, protect maria hill at all costs, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabycatStark13/pseuds/GabycatStark13
Summary: That's if I don't get married in the next 30 minutes, right?Shut up, Tony, don't ruin this.





	A wedding

The little room at the church they were was a little too hot, even though Janet made sure all the windows were open, there was something wrong with her shoes and she was sure that the left one was smaller, even though Jane had measured them perfectly, it was just how they felt to her.  
'In, out, in, out' she thought to herself, trying to calm her nerves. She’d been in a lot of difficult and dangerous situations before: in missions as a spy, but nothing could really compete with this moment, this was the real life, she was stepping big and now it wasn’t as Sara Parker, Sally Cartson nor any other of her different identities, this was her being herself.  
-Aaand you’re ready- said Pepper, standing up from the floor after firing a little detail with her dress. -You’re a very beautiful bride, I’m sure your aunt would be so proud of you.  
-For getting married?  
Pepper smiled: -Not just that. Because you two found each other and now you’re finally happy.  
She smiled a little: -Thank you, Pepper.  
The door opened and Natasha entered the room: -Knock knock- she said -You ready? We’re up in five.  
-Oh my God, it’s time- exclaimed Pepper, passing her hands over her dress to make it straighter. She walked to a little table next to the mirror and took two bouquets, handing her the biggest. -It’s just borrowed, I’ll win it at the end of the night.  
-Knowing Stark? Sure thing, Potts. Let’s go- said Natasha, almost dragging the CEO outside, with her following closely.  
'Here we go she thought' as the nuptial march started and she positioned herself at the entrance, finding Director Fury.  
-Huh- she murmured.  
-It’s a favour someone asked me some time ago- he replied to her unasked question -You look very pretty.  
-Thank you.  
Natasha and Pepper were already in there and when they smiled everyone in the church got up. There was a lot of people: from SHIELD colleagues to the mightiest superheroes on Earth, all of them waiting to witness the wedding of the century. (That’s if I don’t get married in the next 30 minutes. Shut up Tony, don’t ruin this)  
But the most important person besides her was waiting at the end of the aisle with a smile on his face, waiting for her.  
-… do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, keeping yourself solely to him for as long as you both shall live?  
-I do.  
-And you, Steve Rogers, do you take this woman as you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, keeping yourself solely to her for as long as you both shall live?  
-I do.  
-By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and husband. Go on son, you can kiss the bride.  
Steve lifted her veil and kissed her chastely, making everyone around them roar in joy and happiness, already walking out of the church to start the celebration at the Baxter building.

-*-

-Look at you, you look so handsome- said Sam as he was helping him adjust the white flower at the front pocket of his jacket, patting his pec slightly -Tell him, Tony.  
-Yeah, yeah, but not as handsome as me, tell ‘em Clint.  
-You’re right, he’s way more handsome than Tony.  
-I hate you all, I don’t even know why I bother.  
Steve was looking at himself at the mirror and analysed what was about to happen: he was finally giving the big step and, more than nervous, he was happy. She came to his life at a very thought moment just like a ray of sun after the storm.  
-Well- said Barnes when he arrived at the room -I need a little talk between groom and best man, goodbye everyone.  
One by one, they left the room, following the jokes at Tony’s bay outside.  
-Well, well, punk, I never thought I’d see you like this one day- he said, patting Steve’s shoulder.  
-It had to happen, at least in the first century, right Buck?  
Bucky smiled: -How are you?  
Steve smiled a bit and tilted his head: -Um, fine? What are you talking about?  
-Yeah, I mean… it’s just that when hell broke lose you were so down and then this happened and now…  
Steve interrupted him: -Buck, that’s in the past. Decisions were made and I’m gonna respect them; now I am happy and I wish her well, with all my heart. Everything will be fine.  
-Okay, fine- said Bucky, raising his hands -Relax; I just want the best for you, you know that, right?  
Steve rolled his eyes and headed out of the room: -Yes mom, Now, let’s go- Bucky punched his arm and then they went to occupy their positions.  
Steve looked up and there she was at the end of the aisle, her hair falling around her, cascading over her neck and shoulders and her white smile flashing him.  
-… do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, keeping yourself solely to him for as long as you both shall live?  
-I do.  
-And you, Steve Rogers, do you take this woman as you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, keeping yourself solely to her for as long as you both shall live?  
-I do.  
-By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and husband. Go on son, you can kiss the bride.  
Steve lifted her veil and kissed her chastely, making everyone around them roar in joy and happiness, already walking out of the church to start the celebration at the Baxter building.

-*-

‘Today’s just another normal day’ was the first thought that came to her mind when she woke up that morning; after all, she read that repeating some fact would help the brain to believe it was true, but she felt that maybe the brain was not the correct organ to convince.  
She got up, took a shower and got dressed, ready to go to work, one of the little amount of people who would be working that day. What did they think? That just because of today all the villains and the evil in the world would take the day off? Someone had to do the job and even if it was only her that job was going to be made.  
She hopped on her motorcycle and headed to SHIELD headquarters very fast, she liked to feel the wind on her face and messing with her hair, it made her feel free and yes, happy; that day, the wind served just to remember those times when she wasn’t the driver, when she just held onto another while they were escaping to the woods or any other place he had in mind.  
Sadness got her out of her thoughts quickly, she just pulled the motorcycle on the parking garage and hurried to get to her office.  
The building was practically empty, most of the employees were either invites or just wanted an excuse to skip job that day and bring a terrible hangover the next one.  
She walked around for a couple of times until she decides to head back to her office. She locked up the room and turned on the big monitor she had in front; driving through all the channels she thought that maybe the world would really be at peace just for one day; they were, of course, minor incidents that she was sure could be handled by the cops in a very lazy day and she was on that thoughts when she reached the channel covering the wedding of the century: Captain America and Agent Sharon Carter.  
She was going to turn off the television but decided to wait just one more minute, and not because the “funny” comments that the presenter was telling.  
There she was, at the end of the aisle, mirroring Steve radiant smile.  
‘-And you, Steve Rogers, do you take this woman as you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, keeping yourself solely to her for as long as you both shall live?  
-I do.  
-By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and husband. Go on son, you can kiss the bride.’  
Even though she was totally alone in her office, and probably in that floor at the moment, she thanked the noise produced by the people on the monitor because it covered the one made by her heart, breaking in pieces, and a single tear rolled down her face, which she cleaned up furiously with the back of her hand.  
It was for the best, she always knew it: Steve and Sharon were made to be, there was nothing she could have done and keep on waiting for that to happen just because she liked the fantasy was simply unfair. So, one day, she let it go.  
She finally turned off the tv, took a deep breath and turned her tablet on: a minor alert in South America flashed. She left her office, searching for any agent available, the show must go on.


End file.
